¿Cómo será el de otros mundos?
by Livinginfairytale
Summary: Pequeña reflexión . Una tarde lluviosa comienza a pensar en la ausencia de Taylor y como afectó a los demás. continuación de Betrayal has never been so good. Nada que sea relevante a narnia me pertence.


**Cómo será el de otros mundos? **

Era un tarde lluviosa en Narnia, todo el día había estado así, ni Lucy se había animado a salir con tales condiciones por lo que se propuso leer un buen libro con un poco de chocolate caliente. Pensé en la idea, no me pareció tan mala pero con un día así las ganas de hacer algo emocionante desaparecían además que el día daba pereza por lo que desistí ir por un chocolate y un libro.

Estaba en mi sillón, frente a la ventana, mirando como las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por el cristal y hasta me atreví a hacer una competencia con ellas. Miraba como la lluvia caían haciendo más gotas. Cuando una gota de acercaba a la otra la consumía y se hacía más pesada por lo que resbalaba más rápido y ganaba la competencia pero luego de una hora así fue demasiado aburrido.

El día era igual a la noche en que ella lo hizo, era la misma lluvia con el mismo aire, la misma temperatura y con los mismo truenos.

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde que ella desapareció. No pude verla como hubiera deseado, ella sólo lloro y suplico mi perdón. Yo la amaba y sabía que Peter también lo hacía pero era demasiado maduro como para intentar algo con ella. No le gustaba salir con mujeres menores prefería de su misma edad así como tampoco le gustaba salir con mayores, Peter era raro, siempre lo supe.

Esa noche, cuando ella intento envenenar sentí una pulsada en el corazón como aquel que te apuñala por la espalda. ¿Ella? ¿Por qué ella? Habiendo tantas chicas ¿Tuviste que escoger a la mejor?

Era Hermosa, Taylor era un chica verdaderamente hermosa, despertaba celos en Susan cosa que jamás había ocurrido con otras chicas, pues como aseguraba Lucy (quien ella fue víctima de esto) cualquier mujer que mirase a Susan su autoestima decaía, era como ver aquellas mujeres en las revistas de modelaje de trajes de baños, Susan lo sabía y se aprovechaba era como si nadie pudiera pasarle de frente sin antes bajar la mirada sin antes envidiarla.

Taylor era de la misma altura que Susan, alrededor de 1.80, sus ojos eran grande, redondos, largas y tupidas pestañas tan negras que envidiaron a Susan y lo mejor, cosa que saco de sus casillas a Susan: tenía ojos violetas. La chica tenía el mismo tono de piel, su cabello era castaño oscuro ondulado cayendo un poco más abajo que su media espalda. Tenía un poco de pecas lo que mostraban inocencia. Sus labios eran rojos, tan rojos como la sangre, me recordaron un poco a los de la Bruja Blanca.

Tenía una gran similitud con Susan y esto la hacía enfadar.

Taylor no era la clase de chicas que se daban por vencidas tan fácil, de hecho noté cierto egoísmo en sus ojos, furia al que tratara de pasarse con ella y escogía las palabras de una manera tan inteligente según Susan afirmaba pues siempre que debatían mi hermana terminaba siendo la del papel desagradable y un sonrisa victoriosa se formaban en los labios de Taylor.

Peter le había enseñado a montar a caballo, cosa que yo intente pero no dio resultado entonces fue cuando lo sentí, sentí una gran opresión en mi estomago cuando los vi en la playa, ella estaba tan a gusto con el charlando (jamás supe de qué pero debía ser muy interesante).

Cuando hicimos la apuesta fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, era compartir horas con ella y enseñarle a pelear cosa que a ambos nos gustaba ¿Cuándo tienes la oportunidad de conocer a una chica que le guste la misma afición que a ti? La mayoría de las chicas son delicadas, bueno todas lo son pero se preocupan más por la apariencia, bailes y vestidos; a ella le gustaba eso pero a demás le encantaban las espadas y los escudos; tirar del arco y soltar la fleca; desvainar espadas y aniquilar al oponente.

Recuerdo cuando la conocí, lucía descontrolada, asustada. Yo la miré con el ceño fruncido pues no me había dado una buena impresión y me había propuesto ser lo más frio posible pero una vez que la conoces es imposible serlo.

Y el día que la besé fue el día que me robó mis cosas. Me sentí tan decepcionado, frustrado tan utilizado, quería gritar lo cuan estaba enfadado pero cuando ella se disculpo comprendí que a fin de cuentas y también había sido un traidor y sé que se siente ser menospreciado, que por culpa tuya el mismísimo Aslan tuviera que dar su vida por la de un traidor pero Aslan sabía lo que hacía y cuando todos lo supieron comprendieron, Aslan están con nosotros siempre, nunca sabes cuándo se aparecerá pero no que no hay duda es que el siempre te ayudará, Aslan es grandioso y bondadoso y mero signo de respeto y lealtad.

Cuando ella se fue, ninguno se dio cuenta hasta minutos después, cuando Aslan entro en persona a mi habitación, me habló. Me dijo que ella estaba en donde pertenecía en su mundo y que ahí debía permanecer y si era necesario volvería a Narnia, dijo que sería pronto pero era un hecho que volvería, sigo esperando ese día con ansias así como yo sé que ella lo espera porque cuando era joven yo esperaba volver a Narnia al igual que Lucy y todos los demás y confió que la volveré a ver.

Susan se sintió un poco culpable pues nunca pudieron mantener un conversación estable sin que ninguna de las dos saliera afligida y echando humos, Peter sintió un poco de furia estaba resentido con ella pero Aslan dijo: _"Todos cometemos errores, Peter y nunca es tarde para remediarlo. La vida es tan corta como para mantener rencores, es por eso que estamos aquí para aprender de ellos". _Peter asintió y supo lo que decía era correcto. Lucy lloró. A pesar de ser un año menor que Taylor había vivido tan consentida por mamá y por todos nosotros era por eso que seguía comportándose como un niñita de 10 años, como la misma niña que descubrió Narnia sólo con un poco de intereses como los bailes y vestidos con zapatillas pero seguía siendo la misma niña.

Me hubiera gustado tener algo más con ella pero somos de diferentes mundos y es imposible. Si bien dicen que el amor a distancia no funciona ¿cómo será el de otros mundos? Bien no sabré hasta comprobar y eso será cuando ella regresé y lo hará pronto si no yo iré por ella.

Si preguntan por Tisroc, bueno Aslan de encargó de él. Un soberano como él no tiene derecho gobernar así que las cosas entre Narnia y Calormen no podía ir mejor, por fin habíamos mantenido una relación como la que hubo en los tiempo cuando viaje con Caspian en el _Viajero del Alba._

**N /A**: _Ésta la acabo de escrbir hace minutos, vi que muchas preguntaba sobre que había pasado con Taylor y Edmund bueno peus me escribí esta reflexión de Edmund. Saben, a veses es bueno dejar que la cosas sigan su curso, si así lo quiso el destino está bien pero a otras que nunca es tarde para cambiar el destino así como nunca es tarde para arrepentirse y merecer una segunda oportunidad así como lo escribi en mi fic "_Todos merecemosuna segunda oportunidad sólo esta en tí en saber como utilizarla" _y creo que todas acordarán con esto. Miles de asecinos sueltos por las calles agarrados y condenados a pena de muerte, A caso es justo hacer lo que ellos hicieron para ver como se siente? Yo digo que no, no es justo, estás castigando con lo mismo que él hizo y ahí me dirás, y si está arrepentido, dónde está la segunda oportunidad? Bueno morir pensando en lo arrepentido que estás, esa es la segunda oportunidad: el pensar en el arrepentimiento pero claro la conciencia existe y aun que tengas segundas aoportunidades no es seguro que tu conciencia no te traicione._

_Bueno muchas gracias por todos y sus hermosos reviews. La verdad es que lo siento por que cuando terminé el fic estaba tan emocionada que se me olvido agradecerles, sabes es algo que a veces olvido, agradecer, siempre se me olvida pero nunca es tarde para agradecer pero yo procuro no hacer pasar el tiempo por que aveces una disculpa o agradecimiento pierde el valor como a lo que valía ayer._

_Bien, adiós, espero que tengas un poco te tu tiempo y leas ésto y me digas que opinas, mientras tanto seguiré trabajando con una idea de un fic de Harry Potter, es que es muy díficil escribir sobre este libro pues necesitas darle mucho misterio, suspenso dejar dejar detalles que el publico pasar por desapercibido y que esa sea la clave de algo importante además de variso sucesos que pasan en el libro que tiene que concordar y así..._

_bien, ahora sí ya. _

_POR FAVOR PASEN A LEER AND SHE GOES FAR AWAY FROM HERE! les gustará._


End file.
